


We'll Be the Stars

by reyswritersbloc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU where Rey can cook, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Reylo, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, New Relationship, One Shot, Pancakes, Rey and Ben deserve each other, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Modern AU, These two are my kids and I love them with my whole heart, Tooth Rotting Fluff, We'll be the stars - Sabrina Carpenter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyswritersbloc/pseuds/reyswritersbloc
Summary: Prompt (Imagine your OTP): Person B dancing around their home, headphones in, eyes closed, singing as loudly as they please to their favourite song while Person A stands in the doorway watching their oblivious partner with a loving smile on their face.[We'll Be the Stars - Sabrina Carpenter]On the morning after their first night together, Ben is awakened by the sound of Rey's voice drifting in from the kitchen, and the smell of freshly cooked pancakes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	We'll Be the Stars

**‘We’ll Be the Stars’ – Sabrina Carpenter**

Ben gains consciousness as the sunlight begins to flood the room. A small smile etches on his face, his eyes still closed, as he remembers the night before. A strange combination of gentle touch and visceral need. The culmination of years of apparently mutual pining.

Had he known his feelings would have been reciprocated, he would have told her years ago. Told her that her unrelenting empathy for him had brought him through some of his darkest times. That her sometimes quiet but often boisterous strength gave him a sense of security and peace that he hadn’t known for years. That being near her somehow felt like coming home, even back when they had been virtual strangers. That he couldn’t bear the thought of not having her near. But none of that mattered now. How scared he had been of vulnerability.

But now, thankfully, that was all behind them. There had never been a scarier moment in his life than the night before, when he had finally looked her in the eye and told her he loved her, and there had never been a moment of more elation than when she had told him she loved him too. Even the memory felt like weight being lifted off his chest, now falling and rising with more freedom than ever before.

Eyes still closed, he rolls over and reaches his arm out, expecting to find her next to him, but instead feeling only the soft linen of slept-in sheets. There’s no panic as he opens his eyes. He’s is struck by how bright her room is. Her curtains are a light cotton, and do nothing to block out the warm light. It’s so different from his own – it’s light and bright, grounded by deeper natural tones. Minimal, but lived in. His dark sweater hastily discarded on the floor plays a harsh juxtaposition in the room. He smiles again. They’re so different, yet somehow one and the same.

Time stands still as he lies in a contented silence, enjoying being part of her space. There’s a hint of her perfume from the night before that lingers in the air. It’s light, clean and floral, and gradually becomes sweeter as it melds with the scent of pancakes wafting in from the kitchen. It might just be his new favourite scent.

His suspension is broken as her voice floats in from the kitchen. It starts as a quiet hum, but grows rapidly into a more definite melody and gradually from abstract notes to words:

“ _Let me in, hold me close, - fill my heart with simple notes – so when it’s hard to see – they are here, reminding me…_ ”

It’s an upbeat melody, even in isolation from the tune itself. Ben’s smile widens.

Gradually he pulls himself out of the bed, and looks around the room eventually finding his underpants strewn next to the bed. He can’t seem to find his tee-shirt though. ‘It’ll turn up somewhere…’ he thinks.

As he moves through the apartment her voice continues to grow, filling the space.

“… _Oh, no, we’re never gonna turn to dust, - All we really need is us - We’ll be the stars…_ ”

He stops himself in the doorway of the kitchen, looking to where Rey stands over the stove, her back to him. She’s wearing his shirt, which looks comically oversized on her. More like a dress. She’s also wearing a bulky set of headphones, bopping and dancing as she flips the pancakes. He doesn’t have the heart to interrupt her. Even half dressed in day old clothes, she’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.

“ _…Oh, no, we’re never gonna step too far – Yeah, we’re holding on to who we are-…_ ”

The look on her face when she turns, holding two gigantic plates of pancakes is unbelievably endearing.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” she hastily places the plates down on the counter before pulling off the headphones. “I put these on so I wouldn’t wake you!-”

His mouth quirks into a lopsided smile as he moves across the kitchen. “Never apologise,” he reassures her. “Those smell amazing.”

He’s right up in front of her now, pulling the headphones from her hands and placing them down next to the plates before resting his hands on her hips and looking down. The way she leans into him, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her cheek to his chest, seems like the most natural thing in the world. They’re both grinning like idiots, wrapped up in this new thing they’ve found together. Time seems to suspend itself once again.

Bringing her hands around to his chest, she has to crane her neck to look him in the face.

“Good morning Ben” she beams up at him.

“Good morning Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This might end up being part of a series or longer work, but I'm not sure yet - maybe I'll add a prequel and a sequel? 
> 
> Let me know if there are any other songs that you think would fit!


End file.
